A Little Chat
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Sakura talks to her rival for Sasuke's affections.


**A/N: Sakura talks to her rival for Sasuke's affections. I won't give anything away!**

**Disclaimer: I asked to have Sasuke but he didn't give! Maybe if I asked for Kiba.**

**A Little Chat**

Sakura stood at the war memorial for the Konohagakure. The sun was just setting so she knew that Kakashi-sensei wasn't there paying his respects for the dead. But Sakura wasn't there to pay her respects.

She was waiting for someone.

She was waiting for her greatest rival, and it wasn't in her ninjustu. It was in their affections for one Uchiha Sasuke, the most handsome boy in the Konohagakure and last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, once the strongest clan in the village. Now it was only Sasuke. Alone and distant from everyone else.

A twig snapped and she turned to look at the newcomer. The blonde didn't look happy at coming to Sakura's beck and call.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?"

"I know," said Sakura.

"Know what?"

"That you like Sasuke-kun."

The blonde looked shocked for a second then down at the ground.

"How did you figure it out?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to look shocked.

"You mean you were trying to hide it?" she asked.

"Well, duh!"

Sakura looked shocked at what the blonde said. Trying to hide it? Why would anyone want to hide their affections for Sasuke-kun? He was the most gorgeous guy in Konoha.

"Why hide it?" she asked.

"Have you seen the way he acts around me? He hardly knows that I exist and when he does he's trying to kill me!"

"Well, who would want to love a person like you?! You're lazy, dumb, your apartment's a mess, have very little ninja skills….."

"Hey!"

"…. And the way you eat! You eat like a pig! Haven't you heard of manners?!"

"Well, at least I don't have a billboard brow!"

"Shut up!"

"Then shut up about my eating!"

The two glared at each other for several seconds before turning away.

"You have no idea what Sasuke-kun's life is like," said Sakura.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sasuke-kun lost his family when he was eight. He's been living alone ever since."

"I've been alone all my life! You don't think I don't know what being alone means? It hurts! Hurts right in the heart! Nothing tears you apart more then being alone! It's not me that don't know Sasuke, it's _you_!"

Sakura was shocked. She didn't know anything about Sasuke? But she knew everything about him. She knew his favorite food, sukiyaki, and his favorite color, blue. Apparently it wasn't because he looked good in it that he wore it. She knew his favorite thinking spot, his favorite book. Everything about Uchiha Sasuke.

"Materiel things are nothing if you don't know what the guy's feeling. Do you know how he feels? Do you know what he goes through every day? You don't! After every mission, after every school day you go home say hello to your father, kiss your mother hello and ask how their day was. Sasuke has no mother to kiss hello, no father to greet at the door. No one to talk to on how their day or how his day went. You have no idea what his life is like!"

Sakura was taken aback what the blonde said. Was that how Sasuke felt? She knew that he didn't have any parents but she didn't think that it bother Sasuke at all. He should have been used to it. After four years of being alone Sasuke should have been used to it, but was he really not.

"I'm sorry," she said. She felt a few tears fall from her eyes. "You're right. I don't know Sasuke-kun at all. I knew he was alone, but I didn't know this was how he felt. I'm sorry."

The blonde nodded, understanding her apology.

"Let's make a deal," said Sakura.

"On what?"

"A deal that, whoever Sasuke-kun picks we won't get mad, or jealous. Even if it's one of us."

"You would do that? For Sasuke?"

Sakura nods. "For Sasuke."

The blonde nodded. "For Sasuke."

The both clasped their pinkies and smiled at their promise. Knowing that the meeting was over the blonde started to walk away.

"Sakura-chan," said the blonde and turned back to her. A huge fox-ish smile when across the blonde's face. "I'll be rooting for you."

Sakura looked surprised at the comment and smiled when the blonde walked away, a slight raise of the hand in good-bye.

"I'll be rooting for you too, Naruto."

**Owari!**

**Didn't think of him, did you? Well, I tried hinting to it, but a lot of it was a jackpot. Hope you like it!**


End file.
